The present invention relates to suspensions and data storage devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a suspension having a limiter mechanism for restricting deformation of the suspension and a data storage device having the suspension.
Information storage/reproducing devices are known which use an optical disk, a magnetic tape or other various media. Above all, a hard disk drive is used widely as a storage device in a computer and is one of storage devices essential to computer systems available at present. The application there is not limited to computer systems. Hard disk drives are used, for example, in moving image storage/reproduction apparatus, car navigation systems, and removable memories for use in digital cameras. Thus, the use of the hard disk drive is spreading more and more because of excellent characteristics thereof.
The hard disk drive includes a magnetic disk for the storage of data, a head for read and/or write of data from and/or to the magnetic disk, and an actuator for moving the head to a desired position above the magnetic disk. The actuator is moved pivotally about a pivot shaft by means of a voice coil motor, thereby causing the head to move radially over the magnetic disk which is rotating. As a result, the head can access a desired track formed on the magnetic disk and perform data read/write processing. The head has a write element which converts an electric signal into a magnetic field in accordance with data to be stored to the magnetic disk and/or a read element which converts a magnetic field induced from the magnetic disk into an electric signal. The head is further provided with a slider on a surface of which is (are) formed the write element and/or the read element.
The actuator is provided with a suspension having elasticity, and the head is fixed to the suspension. Pressure induced by the stiction of air present between an ABS (Air Bearing Surface) of the head facing the magnetic disk and the rotating magnetic disk balances with pressure which is applied toward the magnetic disk by the suspension, whereby the head can float over the magnetic disk with a certain gap. The suspension includes gimbals which hold the head on its side facing the magnetic disk and a load beam which holds the gimbals on its side facing the magnetic disk. The gimbals is formed deformably so that the slider can tilt in a predetermined direction to absorb axial run-out or the like of the magnetic disk.
On the other hand, to prevent an excessive deformation of the gimbals, it is known to be effective to provide the suspension with a limiter mechanism for limiting the spacing between the gimbals and the load beam. An example of the limiter mechanism is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-255423. FIG. 9 illustrates the construction of the limiter mechanism disclosed in the Japanese Patent reference. The suspension has a limiter mechanism 903 for limiting the range of movement of the gimbals 902 relative to a load beam 901. Toward the ends of the limiter mechanism 903 the load beam 901 has a plurality of limiting elements 904 having respective engaging surfaces, while the gimbals 902 has a plurality of engaging tabs 905 having respective stopper surfaces opposed to one engaging surfaces of the limiting elements 904.
To functionally operate on and accommodate the engaging tabs 905 of the gimbals, the limiting elements 904 are connected to a body portion of the load beam 901 through one or more bent portions. Each of the limiting elements 904 is first etched to extend transversely from the load beam 901 and is then bent along a longitudinal bending line at an angle of approximately 90° so that the engaging surface of the limiting element 904 is positioned just under the stopper surface of the corresponding engaging tab 905. Thus, each limiting element 904 is formed as an L-shaped accessory. In this way, the range of movement of the gimbals 902 is limited while the gimbals is prevented from being drawn away from a load point dimple 906 of the suspension.